Remembrance
by unicornseatdragons
Summary: <html><head></head>Its been seven years since the ill-fated Sotoba incident. The place was wiped off the map, no one spoke of it. But what if the Kanemasa weren't the only Shiki? Natsuno is in for a rude awakening. Rated M for future chapters. No set pairings, yet.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Natsuno sighed softly, eyes glancing out the window; the scenes moving to fast for him to really catch. It had been several years since the Sotoba incident. No one spoke of it, and no one had ever discovered the truth of the horrors that had happened in that small, country-side village. The only survivors of the incident, had vowed never to even mention the name, as well as going their separate ways. The good news was that Natsuno finally got out of that place. Just like he always said he would. The cost however, was too much. So many lost... to such.. disgusting creatures, and he himself forced to live the life of one.

Unlike his creators, he didn't drink from the same human until they died, he drank from many, not wanting to put them into that trance like state, not wanting to take them away from their families. So a new face every night. The effects would wear off within a few days.

Being a Jinrou had its advantages, he could live a normal life, sleeping during the night, walking out in the sun. If he could only contain the blood lust.. he would have no problems. However, he had come to terms that it would never leave him.

Glancing away from the window, someone sat across from him and he was surprised, dark eyes widening as the familiar brown eyes met his own. They remained silent, a mutual silence, Natsuno's eyes questioning, waiting for Toshio to speak. For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of the train moving along its tracks and the quiet chatter of people around them. "There's more of them." his voice, shattered the almost-silence.

Natsuno couldn't believe his ears. He swore they had gotten rid of them. All of them. Burnt to cinders. Could they have missed one? And they had gone off to create themselves more?

Speaking of which, he himself should have been as well. But somehow, he had managed to survive the dynamite, and rubble don't ask him how.. all he remembered was throwing the dynamite at Tatsumi and then darkness. He had woken up to that as well, a soft voice of a woman, how she had saved him, he wasn't sure.. but she provided him with blood, and then was gone. So maybe, it wasn't so crazy that there were more.

He took in Toshio's appearance. His clothes were tight, nothing loose or hanging, smart, no one could grab them and pulled, they would have to touch him. He had definitely aged in the seven years that passed. He was still young though. Natsuno hadn't changed at all.  
>"How many?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Their location."<br>"Same."  
>"Are you going to destroy them?"<br>"Of course."

Natsuno met Toshio's eyes, he knew he would also fall prey to the mans hands one day, but both of them knew it would be very difficult for him to beat them on his own.. though, who knew how many there were.. did he really expect to rid the world of them completely? "Fine, I'll help." Natsuno said and closed his eyes, pulling his hood over his head and hiding his face. His eyes closed. He had seen too much death, he would prefer to see no more, but if he had to.. and it prevented others from losing their life, than so be it.

He was woken by a strong hand shaking him awake, not even realizing he had fallen asleep and he gripped the wrist hard, his eyes flashing black and red as he looked up at Toshio. He quickly regained his senses and scoffed. Slapping his hand away he stood and got off the train with him. Spotting a strong looking young man he moved to talk to him, his voice sending him into a kind of stupor and he led him over to a dark ally.

It was over quickly. He didn't play with his food. It wasn't a game to him. "Did you kill him?" Natsuno shook his head. "Of course not. Do you know your way around the Ikebukuro district?" He changed the subject It was Toshio's turn to shake his head. "Nope, first time in Tokyo, I've been in Osaka... that's where I ran into one." he said and sighed. "He knew about me, knew about the incident... I think.. I think we aren't safe." he said as they started to move and Natsuno nodded slowly. "Are we ever?"

And it was true, were they?

Leading him back to his apartment complex he entered the lobby, waving to the land lord before moving to the elevator. "About time you brought some friends home young man! I was starting to worry about you." Natsuno just waved her off, an older lady of little importance, before the elevator doors closed. "How long have you been here?" It was small talk, something neither of them were fond of, but it would need to be done eventually, though silence was nice, they couldn't communicate without speaking , they barely knew each other. "Five years now.. I wandered around for a while, before settling here and going to school." "Where'd you get the money?" Natsuno remained silent to this question. "Does it matter?" he said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the bleak hallway.

It was of simple design, not made to be eye catching at all, which is why Natsuno liked it. He hated places that attracted to much attention. He stopped in front of his door, sniffing the air and his eyes narrowed a little. "Watch yourself." he said and quickly pulled his keys out, and opened the door. As they stepped inside he noted a young boy sitting on his bed, no older than maybe fifteen. "Ahh! The little werewolf and his vampire hating friend have finally arrived." His voice held a sick, innocent quality to it. It sounded distorted, wrong. His face was that of an angle, but it was as if he were wearing a mask, and you could see the sinister look in his plain brown eyes.

He jumped off the bed and Natsuno put himself into a fighting stance, making the young boy let out a small giggle. "I'm not here to fight Natsu..chan~" he moved and in the blink of an eye was right behind them, a blade to Toshio's neck, his legs wrapped around the others waist to hold himself up. "I just come, bearing a message from my beloved mistress." he licked over Toshio's ear who growled and tried to throw him off, but he was already in front of him again.

"If you wish to live, I would suggest not meddling in affairs that aren't yours. If you think there is only a few of us, you are wrong.. come to the park tonight at Midnight, we won't hurt you, we give you our word. But I believe it would be fun to see your face just for you to know how many we are. Come unarmed, or we forfeit our word and will attack you all at once." The little boy smirked, bowing. "My name is Jai, just so you know and it's pronounced like the English letter J, don't forget now~ I look forward to seeing you tonight." he said and moved to the window and leaped out. "How did he come in uninvited?" Natsuno moved over to the bed and growled. "He risked it, look at the blood. We can enter a house uninvited, but we start to decay. Don't ask me why, but we do." he ripped the sheets from the bed and threw them into a hamper. "Are we going?"

"Of course."

Natsuno expected no other answer. He was just as curious as Toshio, though Natsuno was starting to think, this might just be an impossible task they would set out on.. but, there had to be more like him. More who wanted this to end.. to stop the killing.. unless, this city was more civilized. It would make sense, but Natsuno had this now warped perspective that all of them were evil. Including himself.

It was almost midnight and Toshio and Natsuno were sitting on a bench, watching as people left, turning in for the night. It was mainly hooligans, or drug dealers. Though they were in the same category. Soon it was completely empty, and the moment his watched beeped, signaling it was twelve, they were suddenly surrounded. There were at least thirty of them. Toshio's mouth went dry and he paled. Natsuno and he both rose slowly, Natsuno watching them closely, and getting a bit disturbed when that Jai kid blew him a kiss. What a creepy kid.

A young woman moved forward. Her hair was waist length pulled back into a loose pony tail. A daunting smirk rested on her dark red lips as she moved towards them. "Ozaki Toshio and Yuuki Natsuno.. pleasure finally meeting the ill fated bastards who ruined dear Sunako's dream." her voice was thick and sweet like honey, a foreign accent clung to each word for dear life. Natsuno didn't like her.

Moving closer her shorts clung to her legs and she ran her fingers along Toshio's chest. "I told you there were many, and this is only the Ikebukuro district.. there's more, spread out around the world you know.. some of us, even have a few little gifts, like being a Jinrou.. except, our clan, have speed faster than most.. sadly, not as fast as we would like, but we could keep up with a cheetah. So don't think it would be easy to catch us." she winked, her black eyes staring into Toshio's narrowed ones. "We're not afraid of you." he said simply. She laughed. "My dear boy, I'm not afraid of you, either." she smirked a little and licked along her lips. "We just don't want to have to kill you.. we would however.." she moved away moving back to her group. 'Like to use you to our advantage.. there are to many of us out there, too many are growing stronger, and stronger and stealing our prey." she growled and tapped her heel against the ground. "What makes you think we'll help you?" Natsuno growled out, his face passive to her.

She only laughed. "I don't believe I've introduced myself yet." she changed the subject. "My name is Miko, and the reason you should help is... that if you don't, we'll exterminate you right now." She grinned and multiple people stepped forward, their eyes glowing the red circle shining brightly in the shadows of the park. "So, what do you say, boys?"

A/N: There you have it, Chapter 1~ I hope it was alright.. still not too sure where this is going. Eheh, but it'll go somewhere! I hope.. and hopefully it won't be dropped. Feed back/constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to BBQ ribs. Mmm... Meat -Alice moment-


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuno growled, his own eyes turning to match Miko's eyes, and in turn almost all the other Shiki took an offensive stance. Toshio sighed and put his hand on Natsuno's shoulder. "For now, we'll back down, but don't think your safe. We'll find others, and then we'll hunt you down one by one until your all gone." Miko laughed, it echoed threw the night; maybe during the day it would have been sweet, and whimsical. But tonight it sounded ominous and evil. "Your a toughie, I like that in a man." she licked over her lips and smirked, waving her hand, and the others seemed to relax. But there was a certain tenseness in the air. "I really hope you'll change your minds, I would have to ruin such pretty faces." she smirked and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "But it's your funeral if you choose to continue along this path." she said . With that, quicker than a shadow they disappeared in separate directions. Natsuno relaxed completely now and sighed deeply. "They said there's more... that couldn't be right. There were about thirty of them alone." he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as Toshio stared blankly at the spot where they had been.

"Do you think they could be trying to scare us?" Natsuno asked, and Toshio shook his head in response. "Something tells me, that bitch doesn't lie." Hearing those words Natsuno nodded and turned to leave, but froze. The sound of a bell caught his attention and he shuddered, taking a step back. He felt the tip of wood touch between his shoulder blade and he growled low in his throat. Toshio was caught off guard as well. He was grabbed from behind by a man at least twice his size; in weight and almost in height. He struggled but it was no use. The next thing either of them knew was a blunt hit to the head and then darkness, of course, they had to hit Natsuno more than once. Something he would personally kill them for later. The smaller of the boys threw Natsuno over his shoulder and grinned. "Its rare we find someone who'll stand up to them, don't ya think?" his voice held an accent and he definitely wasn't a native of Japan, his Japanese patchy if not distorted, but his friends had learned to understand it.

"Shut it Ricky, if they wake up before we get back to the boss, it'll be your ass that gets skinned." the biggest of them said holding Toshio by his legs and the third sighed. "You can't carry him like that, at least carry him like a sack of potato's, they'll be pissed if you harm him, Juka." Juka sighed and grumbled picking Toshio up so he wouldn't be dragged along, but still treated him as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. The eldest sighed and shook his head. "Lets go." He sometimes wondered how he got pulled in with these guys.. if they weren't such good friends, he would have probably slapped them silly already.

* * *

><p><p>

It wasn't long until they came to an abandoned warehouse. On the inside however, it was decorated quite... Gothic. Dark colors and lace decorated the once dreary place. Of course, it couldn't cover it all up; Scorch marks from fires, broken board, spider and cobwebs all lined the walls, ceiling and dark corners. It was still dark and dusty that was for sure ,but its décor did distract from it, for a little while. The two men were set on pile of pillows and a young girl slipped off the chair she was sat at. She smiled softly and knelt in front of them. "Natsuno, Toshio.. wake up." she said and gently slapped their cheeks before sighing. "Seishin..." the young girl moved over to her companion and took his hand. Her eyes then left his too look at the three other men in the room."How hard did you hit them?" Sunako's gentle disposition suddenly became violent and the three men froze. Ricky scratched the back of his head, blond hair becoming more disheveled. "Well, Natsuno is a Shiki... so, I kind a... had to hit him a couple of times."

A slap rang throughout the room. Sunako's hand had collided squarely with Ricky's cheek. "What did I tell you! Be gentle! He isn't a toy you know!" She raised her hand again but Seishin gently grabbed it and held her close. "Leave him be, Natsuno would not have come willingly." Sunako fell silent. "So be it." the gentleness returned to her voice and she smiled softly. "Its good you brought them.. lets hope they wake up soon.. dawn isn't too far away." she said and yawned, moving over to her table and waiting as Seishin poured her a cup of tea. It was thirty minutes later that Natsuo came to. They had taken precautions, tying his hands behind his back so that he wouldn't be able to break out easily. Chains were used, of course, rope was just too easy.

His eyes were blury at first before they focused and what he saw made them widened farther and focus on the scene before him. "Your awake." Sunako smiled softly, sitting only a few feet away from him. "Your dead!" She only smiled slightly. "So are you." she moved away from him a bit as he continued to struggle before relaxing a bit as he felt Toshio stir as well. "What the hell hit me?" he grumbled and shook his head. He pulled at the chains on his wrists and looked up, he froze completely, his eyes locking with Seishin's, for a moment before Seishin tilted his head and broke contact. "You bastard!" Toshio growled and tried to lunge at him, only to be held back. He was shaking in rage.

Sunako waited a moment before moving to stand in front of them again, than knelt down, smoothing her dress over her knees. "I need your help." she said and Toshio scoffed. "I will never help you!" he growled and she sighed, pouting slightly. "Even if it was for the same cause? We want them dead.. the other Shiki.. They're over powering us.. I don't like it.. I want them gone." she said her voice turning dangerous once more, even Natsuno was surprised.. He had never really seen her angry.. well, he had rarely seen her at all. "You want.. the Ikebukuro killed?" he asked, cautiously and a smile spread over her lips. "Yes, as well as the Shinjuku and the rest.. almost each district has their own Duke or Lady.. and I want them eliminated... Tokyo was mine first." She was spoiled.. had Seishin been babying her this whole time? No wonder she had been overthrown so easily. These thoughts brought a smirk to Natsuno's face. "Why should we help you, you'll just kills us in the end, right?"

Sunako narrowed her eyes and moved to stand. "I could kill you now, if that makes it any better." she nodded her head and Ricky and Juka stepped forward. She noticed that Kita hung back a little, not moving towards them. "Kita, why are you hesitating?" She demanded and he shuddered. "You know I don't like violence." he spoke and stepped back. She watched a moment before she nodded. "I understand." she understood it well. She at first, hadn't wanted any violence, just peace. To build herself a new little home, maybe not as big as she wanted in Sotoba.. but, still she wanted something.. Seishin, just wasn't enough.

Toshio looked to Natsuno who just shrugged. They both sighed. Neither of them wanted to agree, that much was certain. But given their situation, the smartest plan would be to go along with it. Both of them were unarmed, so there wasn't much they could do. "Fine, we'll help you.. but only because, we want to rid this place of Shiki. All of them, so don't think we won't turn on you the moment this is over with." Toshio said and glared slightly. Sunako only smiled. "I look forward too it, I would like to destroy those who ruined my hopes of a peaceful life." she waved her hand and moved back to climb into Seishin's lap.

Juka moved to untie both Natsuno and Toshio, both of which rubbed at their reddened wrists. "So do you have a plan?" Sunako stared at them then looked to Seishin. "Seishin has one.. don't you?" she asked, running her fingers along his cheek and smiled softly. He returned it and nodded. "Unlike the others, neither I nor Sunako have gotten any kind of special power. Except for, whoever I bite, regardless, rises. Those three, are just a few of the Shiki we have collected from renegade groups among the districts. They will fill you in on any of the abilities their respective, clans, as they call them, have."

Juka stepped forward and grinned. "I'm from the Tsukuji district, the ability they share is a slight control over water. They can take liquid from the air and turn it into a solid object, that while its still water, if they used it like a bullet, it would hit like one, yet would devolve into nothing but water." he explained and grinned, "So course during summer, they're normally s.o.l. Gets too hot, not enough water in the air. They have to breath it in, which is why it only works when there's water _in _the air." he moved to sit down as well, stealing a cookie off of Sunako's plate, a disdainful glance was all he received.

Ricky sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Let see, the clan I was with was Shibuya.. they control all districts in Shibuya, however there are smaller clans mixed in here and there who are always at war with the Shibuya.. the clan I'm from has a control over sound.. they create auditory hallucinations, mess with radio signals, make it that weird pitch where your ear drums burst. Anything to do with sound pretty much. Its kinda fun to see peoples heads explode." he grinned and neither Natsuno nor Toshio looked amused so he frowned and scratched his head. "That leaves you Kita."

Kita just stared at the ground and he moved over to Natsuno, picking him up easily with one hand. "I can pick up a car with just a little trouble.. but its really tiring." he laughed a little and set him down before moving away. "You didn't say which district your with." Toshio said and Kita shrugged. "You'll know them when you see them, not all of them are skinny like me.. in fact most are really muscular, and some can pick up things three time the size of cars, but those are the ones who tend to die off quickly." he explained and sighed a little, sitting amongst the pillows. "All of us are Jinrou as well, so we'll be able to help you two out during the day."

Toshio nodded. "Sounds good." he said and then turned to look at Seishin. He then moved over and Sunako moved out of the way and Toshio punched him hard enough that he fell out of his chair. Seishin;s eyes flashed and he glared, but just stayed on the ground holding his cheek. "None of this would have happened had you not helped them." he growled, eyes narrowing. Sunako stepped between them, stopping Natsuno from going any closer. "Really now If he hadn't, would I still be here? Would you have men, and women willing to help you rid the world of the extras? Well, at least Tokyo, no one knows how many are spread over the world.. but Tokyo is all that matters me. I want it too be mine, and without your help I couldn't have that, and without my help you wouldn't be able to fight your way out of a paper bag." Toshio growled and pulled away. "Whatever, but keep him out of my sight." He stormed off.

As he neared the wall it blasted apart, and he quickly raised his arms to cover his face. "Well now, your conspiring against us, hmm? Do you not remember what I told you!" He was pinned down by Miko, a smirk on her lips as three men appeared out of the settling dust. Natsuno took a defensive stance, and Seishin pressed Sunako behind him. Toshio growled and kicked her off. She let out a 'oomph' and growled. "You'll regret that." she ran at him and he didn't have even a chance to dodge before he was sent flying into the wall. He coughed and struggled to sit up. Natsuno was already on her, grabbing her long hair and snapping her head back. She screamed and turned, clawing him across the face. "You bitch! No one touches the hair!" she screeched and charged him.

Ricky was there though, and he boxed her ears hard. She screamed and stumbled back, head spinning. "F-fuck you." she growled and gasped as she saw two of her men get taken down, one had multiple, what looked like bullet holes, spread throughout his body and Juka was working on chopping off his head. The other was laying with his head turned the wrong way. Sunako moved forward. "Back off Miko.. you won't win this fight now." Miko narrowed her eyes and backed off. "You may have one this fight, but this war your plotting, won't go unnoticed, you'll be dealing with more than just the Ikebukuro soon you stupid child." she growled and they fled, disappearing like shadows once more.

They all just stood there for a moment and then relaxed when it seemed like there would be no more attacks. Sunako was leaning heavily against Seishin, it was only a few more hours until dawn, but she had yet to feed. "I'm hungry Seishin." she said softly and he nodded, sitting her down before he left without a word. They sat in the silence and then Natsuno sighed. "We're going home. None of you can enter my house, you knock and I will come out." he said and he moved to go. "Natsuno.." he turned to look at Sunako who smiled softly. 'Be careful." she said and he just stared before nodding. He and Toshio headed to Natsuno's place, already having decided that Toshio would stay with him. It was safer. The next couple of days would be long, they had to find out where they were hiding. Had to find out.. a lot of things. They would get it this time. They would make sure all of them were dead before moving on.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N; I really dislike Sunako.. so I might kill her later on(sorry to those who like her) but she fits with my ideas so there she is. There will be quite a few characters from the series reappearing.. some of them might just get axed though. We'll see. Next chapter there will be a POV shift and we'll leave Natsuno and Toshio alone for a while. Sorry for any spelling/grammar/any other mistakes. I do my best to proof read before I post but I know some slip past.

Have a good night, I'm crashing now -yawns-. Reviews make me giddy and give my plot grunnies food :3


End file.
